Black and Blue
by emilykval22
Summary: AH, AU, OOC:Edward Masen is being abused by his father Edward Sr. after his mother Elisabeth died, will Bella be able to save him? ExB, AxJ, RxEm T because of reference to abuse and some langage
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story Please review. Sorry it is so short. Thank you for reading. I am Aware that this plot is a cliche.

**Me: I do not own Twilight!**

**therapist: now doesn't that feel better?**

**Me: no**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

EPOV (Edward's Point Of View)

I woke up feeling stiff. Stretching my arms I felt a searing pain left from the ruthless beating my father, Edward Sr., gave me last night.

_Opening the door I was greeted by a roar_ _of_ _pure anger. My eyes flew around the room searching for the source of the noise. They settled on my father stumbling drunkenly towards me. He had been drinking more than usual ever since my mother, Elisabeth's, funereal; which had been two weeks ago. My father finally reached me beer bottle in hand._

_"Where have you been?!" he slurred loudly._

_"I was at school, like I have been doing every week day since I was five."_

_"Don't give me cheek!" he yelled," You know what happens when you give me cheek? You get punished!" _

With that he proceeded to hit me with his bottle. That was nearly six months ago and only the first of many brutal beatings. Last night had been no exception. I slowly raised my body off my bed wincing slightly. I proceeded to take a shower and get dressed in my dark jeans and hoodie thoroughly covered all of my bruises.

Today was not going to be a normal day at Forks High School, today the new girl Isabella Swan was coming to school. The school had been abuzz at that news for weeks, due to our lack of new students and interesting news. Grabbing a protein bar on my way out I limped to my silver Volvo. Speeding to my school that is just of the high way I turned on my radio the song was "My Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. The song ended exactly when I pulled into my customary parking space.

My two friends Jasper Hale, and Emmett McCarthy quickly spotted me and headed over to me.

"Have you seen the new girl yet?" I asked them.

"Yes we have but Rosalie and Alice Brandon attacked her with questions once she got her schedule from Ms. Cope." Jasper said seemingly unperturbed that his sister, Rose, and her best friend, Jasper's long time crush, had attacked the new girl.

Our conversation continued talking about the game that was on TV last night. The warning bell rang so Jasper, Emmett, and I went to our separate Classes. My math class went on boringly as always the clock ticking slowly. When the bell finally rang and I headed to my English class and sat at the table where I sat alone. A minute after the bell rang signaling the start of class the door opened. In walked the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. She must be the new girl because I surely would have remembered her long mahogany hair and her clear delicate skin. After handing a slip of paper to our teacher, Mr. Smith, she headed back to the only available seat, which so happened to be next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who are reading my story and added me/ my story to your alerts. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I do not own Twilight

* * *

**

Chapter Two

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)

I woke up to the feeling of the airplane's wheels hitting the tarmac of the Port Angeles Air Port. Outside my plastic curtain it was a dreary, grey sky. No surprise it was raining in one of the rainiest places in the country, such a change from the sunny Phoenix I had just come from.

Once the seatbelt sign flashed off ad we were instructed to leave the plane I stood up and retrieved my carry-on of a parka from under my seat. The minuscule air port was not crowded so I went to pick up my luggage. Heading out the revolving doors I spotted a car that said, _Forks Police, _on the side. The man inside the car saw me and waved, it was my father, while jogging to the car I managed to become soaked from head to toe.

"Hi, Cha- Dad!" he opened the door and gave me a slightly awkward hug. I quickly got into the passengers seat while Charlie put my few bags into the trunk.

The forty-five minute car ride to my new home, Forks Washington, passed in comfortable silence. We pulled up to the house where there was an old rust-red truck parked outside.

"I got you a surprise." Charlie said. My only responses were a blush and a muttered 'You shouldn't have'. "Here." He said tossing me a set of keys, he pointed to the old truck and said," That truck is for you, it's a welcome home present."

"Wow, you really shouldn't have"

"It was no problem; I got it from an old friend, Billy Black. He can't drive anymore so his son fixed it up and gave it to me, so now it's yours" he said. Wow that was probably the longest sentence I've ever heard Charlie say.

"Thanks Dad, I'm glad I came to live with you. Now I'm going to unpack."

The next morning...

After my shower I walked downstairs to get a pop tart, which I bought after finding out that Charlie only had eggs and fish in the house. On the table there was a note

_Bella,_

_Have a good first day at school. Sorry I couldn't be there this morning. The spare key is under the mat._

_Dad_

Finishing my pop tart I shrugged my jacket over my clothes preparing for the unwelcoming gloom outside my door. The wind hit my face nearly blowing me backwards as I opened my door. The neighborhood was made up of a few small houses the closest was right on the side of the house that wasn't so close to the forest. In the drive way there was silver Volvo that somehow shined even in the gloom. Last night there was also another cop car in that driveway.

The neighbor's front door opened and out walked a Greek god. His auburn hair, like what could only be his car, managed to shine in the gloom. I noticed that he looked around my age as he limped to the Volvo not noticing me staring at his beauty.

A few seconds after I stopped staring I got into my truck, which started with a loud roar. The sudden noise caused me to jump several inches in the air hitting my head on the ceiling. When I pulled into the parking lot I headed into the office to get my schedule. I slowly walked up to the counter and a middle-aged looking woman. The woman's name plaque read 'Ms. Cope'.

"Hello?" I said to the woman I could only presume was Ms. Cope," I'm Isabella Swan and I am here to get my schedule."

"Here," she said in a friend manner," are all your classes, a map, and a slip to get all of your teachers to sign." I mumbled a quick 'thank you' before I hurried out the door.

As soon as the office's door closed I was bombarded by a short, black haired girl, soon followed by a tall blonde. Both girls were exceptionally beautiful. "Hi, I'm Alice!" said the short one excitedly.

"And I'm Rosalie. You must be Isabella." The blonde said matter-of-factly.

"Bella please." Was my response automatically.

"Bella then, you're the chief's daughter aren't you?" the girl named Alice asked.

"Yes I am."

"How do you like Forks so far?" Rosalie asked.

"Its okay I guess, to green and wet for my taste." I admitted truthfully. Just then the bell rang.

"Will you sit with us at lunch?" Alice questioned.

"Sure I think I will" I told her before I rushed to first period Spanish, which was just as boring as my class in Phoenix. I managed to trip twice after introducing myself and getting my teacher to sign my slip.

My next class was English. During the five-minute break I managed to get lost in this tiny school, and managed to be one minute late. I handed my slip to the teacher Mr. Smith. He told me to sit with a guy named Edward Masen and pointed to him. When I looked up to see where he was pointing I was met with the sight of the Greek god from this morning. His vibrant emerald green eyes pierced into my plain brown ones. I started to walk forward, only two steps away from my new desk I tripped only to be caught by a pair of strong hands that just so happen to belong to Edward Masen Himself, what a wonderful year this will be.

"Hi, I'm Edward Masen. What is your name?"

"My name is Bella Swan. Thanks for catching me by the way."

* * *

**After he asked her what her name was i so wanted to type "my name is Indigo Montoya, you killed my father prepare to die!" but I didnt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry about not updating sooner. I procrastonate alot. Anyway thanks to my reviewers! ILY**

**I do not own twilight or the characters, just my socks.**

**Review please**!!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

EPOV

Steps away from her seat the girl started to trip. As fast as I possibly could I rushed and caught her. She looked up, her deep brown eyes staring at mine for a second before she blushed and looked away shyly. Right after I helped her to her feet I felt like I should say something or introduce myself. So I started, "Hi, I'm Edward Masen. What is your name?"

"My name is Bella Swan. Thanks for catching me by the way." She replied slightly awkwardly, blushing again. God, I love that blush, it only manages to make Bella look more perfect.

For a second I was speechless from her beauty; but only a second. My genius reply was," It was no problem." She looked down; my gaze followed hers, suddenly I realized I was still holding her hand from when I helped her up. My hands reluctantly moved from hers tingling from her touch. Still dazed all I could manage was a mumbled 'sorry'.

She just smiled at me. We both sat down as Mr. Smith started the lesson. I spent the whole of class thinking about Bella, the angel mere inches away from me. Suddenly the bell rang startling me out of my thoughts. I packed my things slowly and followed Bella's retreating figure out the door, into the hallway. My next two classes, gym and French, were uneventful. Lunch was next; I went to sit with my normal group made up of Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. Maybe Bella would sit with us today, that is, if she got along with Alice and Rose.

Our usual table is over at the far side of the lunch room, so I couldn't see if Bella was there or not. Crossing the cafeteria I received the usual stares from the female population. I supposed that after years of being stared at a person should get used to it, but it still disconcerted me.

Half way to the table I saw a familiar brown haired girl sitting down with my friends. Someone was heading to our table towards Bella, Mike Newton. Mike was the school biggest player. He had gone out with almost all the girls in our year, which was about twenty. Now, he was trying to charm his way to my Bella. _Wait did_ _I just say my Bella, where did that come from?_** (Thoughts and flashbacks are in italics)**I thought to myself.

Once I made it to our table I could hear Mike and Bella's conversation.

"Bella," Mike said trying to sound seductive at which he failed miserably." would you like to join me at my table instead of sitting with these losers?"

Bella being the wonderfully perfect person she was; was trying to let him down easily. "No thank you Mike I'm going to sit with my friends here."

"Well maybe we could go see a movie another day." Boy he could not take a hint. I couldn't blame him trying to get Bella to go out with him; he was just being too transparent. Mike walked away dejectedly after Bella said 'no thank you' to his offer.

Alice started to introduce me to Bella but we interrupted her simultaneously with 'we already met Alice.' Alice just blinked and muttered something. The rest of lunch passed peacefully with all of us asking Bella about life in Phoenix. The only interruption of the bliss caused by precious Bella was when she bumped her shoulder into my bruised and cut one; causing me to hiss in pain.

APOV (Alice)

Rose and I headed to our usual table; Emmet and Jasper were already seated there. *sigh* Jasper. Rose's twin was perfect; from his long blonde hair, blue eyes, and blinding smile to his tall and perfectly muscled body.*sigh*

We sat down at the table; rose across from Emmet, the object of her affections, and I sat next to Jasper. All four of us talked for a minute until Bella sat down next to Rose in Edward's usual spot. "Bella these guys are Emmet McCarthy and Jasper Hale." I said gesturing to them. "Emmet, Jasper this is Bella Swan."

Right after I introduced them, the most vile creature I have ever seen came into sight behind Bella; Mike.

"Hello you must be Isabella Swan, I'm Mike Newton." Mike said in his supposedly 'sexy' voice, which just made me gag.

"Bella, please." She replied in a small, shy voice.

"Okay Bella. Bella would you like to join me at my table instead of sitting with these losers?" how dare he call us losers. He is the loser not us. I just shook my head in disgust. Edward had walked to the point that he was right behind Mike now.

No thank you Mike I'm going to sit with my friends here."_ She called us friends! She called us friend! _I screamed in my head excitedly. I was probably grinning like an idiot, much like Edward as he stared at Bella as if she were the only one there. _Aw, Bella and him would be so cute together_.

"Well maybe we could go see a movie another day."_ Was this boy completely oblivious, he just insulted her friends then he asks her out? I wonder if he was dropped on the head when he was a small child ._Due to my thinking I missed what Bella said to him; I could only assume that she turned him down because he was heading back to his table unhappily.

"Edward this is Bella Swan," I started to introduce my two friends, but was interrupted when they both said at the same time while staring into each other's eyes, 'we already met Alice.' _They met? When?_ I thought and muttered something like, 'Perfect for eachother.'

All of us spent the next forty-five minutes questioning Bella about her life. I noticed at one point when Bella accidently bumped Edwards's shoulder. He seemed to take a sharp breath and wince as if in pain. I wonder what's wrong with him. I probably just imagined it anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not continuing this story I am sorry.**


End file.
